User talk:Athlon32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Programmer's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Class page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:41, November 12, 2009 re: a small program ok, sorry I didn't know Hi =) I see that you're nearly alone here. Well, I'm back in the phase where I'm interested in both programming and wikis, so if you want to discuss either I'm open. I'm interested in all types of languages, although I haven't learned any logic ones yet and the only functional ones I know are Common Lisp, JavaScript, and (if you want to use a very loose definition) Python. I just started Project:Links last night, so any contributions to that are welcome. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya. Since you're back I think I should update you on the change in direction I took the wiki on with Bitfreedom's input. See my draft of the wiki's purpose from before talking with him, and his original vision. Also see my specific goals for the wiki. :Also, some languages have their own wikis and I'm working to convert our pages about the same languages into portals to those wikis. See JavaScript, PHP, Perl, and HTML & CSS for some examples. Currently I'm most active at the last link's wiki, as I want to make it a valuable resource for HTML5 and CSS 3 in hopes of pumping some traffic into the entire programming section of Wikia. :EDIT: Oh, we also have a footer which a few other wikis are including at the bottoms of their main pages. I'm trying to evangelize for it as most wikis like the idea. --Jesdisciple (talk) 00:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the glossary is one page (or a few pages, to keep them short) about several definitions, and I think that will help us keep a sense of what a "short" definition is (I would say at most three lines, preferably one). But other than that, it's simply subjective and we'll have to develop a guideline for it. I have no problem with linking to other wikis including Wikipedia to give the reader deeper detail. Also note that I want to convert all the glossary redirects into template calls so we can keep track of them more easily. ::Lua's a good language for this wiki, I think, because it's pretty popular for application scripting, especially (I think) in games - so it has lots of newbie users. However, I think you have some fierce competition here although having all the other languages on the same wiki might be an advantage. ::Don't worry about your level of participation; mine goes up and down fairly often as well. As I'm getting a job soon this stint into Wikilandia may be artificially short. But just contribute when willing and able, and in the long term this may become the go-to resource for programming. --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::On second thought, what do you think about seeing whether the lua-users wiki would exchange links with us? Even if they wouldn't, you might be more productive over there inasmuch as you edit about Lua. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Honestly I think we would be better-off just linking to Wikipedia for those topics. Their articles are very well-maintained and we don't need to spend time talking about the same things as them because no one would click our Google result before Wikipedia's. The only reason we might want to include it is so we can link to our other articles within the content, but I don't think that offsets the effort lost duplicating content. The glossary is there to "gloss" over a definition (no, unfortunately the words are not related) and provide links to other internal definitions and, as appropriate, to Wikipedia articles. This way if one of our readers is a little fuzzy on that definition their memory can be refreshed without an unnecessarily huge-long article (like this paragraph), or if they need the huge-long version we can point them to it. Also, we're getting mw:Extension:Terminology (Wikia staff are working on importing it to SVN) to make this feature more effective. ::::Re Lua: If you can get consensus to link back here for computer science topics that would be great. For the Lua-specific topics, it might be best to just put a portal to lua-users at Lua and leave all the details over there. --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC)